nanabunnonijyuunifandomcom-20200215-history
Muzui
'Muzui '(ムズイ lit. It's Tough ''or Diff''"Muzui" is a shortened version of and is informal slang of the word Muzukashii (難しい), which means hard or difficult, so the word "Muzui" means "Diff" although it can also be translated as "It's Tough") is the fifth single by 22/7. It is the opening theme for the 22/7 anime. The song is the first title track in which Uta Kawase will participate in. It was released on February 26, 2020. The song itself however was released on January 24, 2020. The song is written by Yasushi Akimoto and composed and arranged by Goji Koto (ck510). Tracklist Type A Type B Normal Edition Videos TV Edit= Lyrics Rōmaji= “otonatachi wa kantan ni iu kedo… watashi ni totte no kibou tte doko ni aru no?” togireru koto no nai kuruma no oorai ni kokudou watarenakatta dareka no kotoba to ka tsumetai manazashi ni kokoro ga ishuku suru you ni… yume nanka wo miteitatte kizutsuku dake da to mi ni shimita “jibun ga doko ni iru no ka wakaranai nanimo mienai sekai de tohou ni kureteiru docchi ni mukatte susumeba ii no? mou doko e mo arukitakunai” nee doushite (hito wa) ikite ikanakya ikenai no? (oshiete) inochi tte (inochi tte) nan no tame ni aru no? jishin ga nai (watashi) kore kara dou ikireba ii? (kodoku yo) datte jinsei ga nagasugiru “muzui yo” kyoushitsu no kaaten morashita tameiki ni nando mo fukurami shibomu tsumaranai jugyou mo tada no kurasumeito mo nannimo kyoumi ga motenai nichijou kara nigedasu ni wa hitotsu shika houhou ga nakatta “yasashii kotoba nanka kakenaide kanawanai yume bakari mite shimau kara hakkiri itte hoshii subete wa gensou nan da to” nee doushite (hito wa) shinitakunaccha ikenai no? (oshiete) dare datte (dare datte) kangaeru deshou? watashi nante (kitto) kono mama inakunareba ii (sayonara) nani wo shinjite ikiru no darou naritakatta jibun mo narenakatta jibun mo mado garasu ni utsutta naiteiru jibun mo zenbu jibun da hito wa dare demo kawareru tte yume nanka misenaide yo “akirameta hou ga raku da shi… gomen” nee doushite (hito wa) ikite ikanakya ikenai no? (oshiete) inochi tte (inochi tte) nan no tame ni aru no? jishin ga nai (watashi) kore kara dou ikireba ii? (kodoku yo) datte jinsei ga nagasugiru “muzui yo” |-| Kanji= 「大人たちは簡単に言うけど… 私にとっての希望って　どこにあるの？」 途切れることのない車の往来に 国道　渡れなかった 誰かの言葉とか　冷たい眼差しに 心が萎縮するように… 夢なんかを見ていたって 傷つくだけだと身にしみた 「自分がどこにいるのかわからない　何も見えない世界で途方に暮れている どっちに向かって進めばいいの？もうどこへも歩きたくない」 ねえどうして　(人は)　生きていかなきゃいけないの？　(教えて) 命って　(命って)　何のためにあるの？ 自信がない　(私)　これからどう生きればいい？　(孤独よ) だって人生が長すぎる 「ムズイよ」 教室のカーテン　漏らしたため息に 何度も膨らみ萎(しぼ)む つまらない授業もただのクラスメイトも 何にも興味が持てない 日常から逃げ出すには 一つしか方法がなかった 「優しい言葉なんか掛けないで　叶わない夢ばかり見てしまうから はっきり言って欲しい　すべては幻想なんだと」 ねえどうして(人は)　死にたくなっちゃいけないの？　(教えて) 誰だって　(誰だって)　考えるでしょう？ 私なんて　(きっと)　このままいなくなればいい　(さよなら) 何を信じて生きるのだろう なりたかった自分も　なれなかった自分も 窓ガラスに映った泣いている自分も　全部自分だ 人は誰でも変われるって 夢なんか見せないでよ 「諦めた方が楽だし…ごめん」 ねえどうして　(人は)　生きていかなきゃいけないの？　(教えて) 命って　(命って)　何のためにあるの？ 自信がない　(私)　これからどう生きればいい？　(孤独よ) だって人生が長すぎる 「ムズイよ」 「ムズイよ」 |-| English= "Grown-ups say it so easy but..." "Where is my own hope?" The nonstop traffic Makes the highway uncrossable Someone's words and cold stares Makes my heart feel shrinking Having some kind of dream Only wounds you deep in your heart "I have no idea where I am, bewildered in a world where I can't see a thing. I don't know which way I should keep going, I don't want to take a step toward anywhere." Hey why is it (everyone) has to stay alive (please explain) What's the point of having a life lives (life) Without confidence, (I'm) how should I go on living? (isolated) 'Cause our lives are too long "It's tough." Credits * English Gallery Muzui Promotional Image.jpg|Promotional image for 22/7's 5th single External Links References Category:Discography